User blog:Black Sun x/Le Megidora the Explorer has Arrived
'Did you ever hear the Tragedy of Darth Megidora the Explorer Emperor? I thought not. It's not a story the average Batl Ka player would tell you. It's a DE legend. Darth Megidora was a Dark Lord of Dragonkind, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the air to delet the floating enemies... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the DEs he cared about from being treated like tresh. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful... the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught Masamune everything he knew, then Masamune (Ft.Some video from the fourth release of some fat indo kid named Lucas) killed him in his sleep. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself.' - Black Sun, DE-in-disguise Okay so, here's the bean logging on Megidora, the draconic explorer, who has conquered some sections of the void with those S P E E D O S for the sake of the DE, while using his epic power to do the "Sanzo don't Sans it". So yeah, what is the issue, then? Yet another propaganda done by the retars that couldn't resist the wrath of the explorer Megidora, the "mEgIDoRa iS oVerRaTeD" shiz, or the point Megidora the Explorer has been treated as a "meh" uber by these inferior mortals who envy his drsconic power. So time to change crapper with this. Firstly, he may be a DE, but he's still far from reaching the lord Dioramos' might. Secondly, holy shid, look at that attack speedo, 144f atk frequency with 150f slow (180f with treasures), he can fogin P E R M A S L O W those space heads and Bunheads, while being able to OHKO Bruhllows and not fuckin dying to literally any backliner/piercing range crapper unlike Gayzo. Cool CC, cool survivability, too fast means youre bad and cannot spawn the fasts properly. Period. 6.19K DPS at le lv30, 7.4K DPS with talents, the true cool and good offense style. 425 range is epic cause nice for general and if you substract 5 you get the funny number which means C O M E D Y. He can balance TBA, foreswing, backswing, a 69-day Duolingo streak, and a stupid Raindeer horde as if it were nuffin. If one flaw Meggie Dora has, it's, well, his cost, but hey it's a DE tradition to be the fat expensive. Now, look at your virgin ass Masamune havibg no talents while Chad Meggy Dora has the 才能. Megidora gets epic gamer DPS and epicer HP so he can dab on Crapies and Dolphinas now. Holy shid, look at those waves. While you weak ass deet just has knockbac, this fa(s)t lad gets the W A V E S to dab on backliners and laugh at Blue Sea Garbage and her puny ass syndrome. Also le curse immune. While yo gay Sanso gets his ass slapped by the most minimal sign of Loris or Othom in the realm, Mego gets those old ass fuckers outta his swamp with style and waves, a mighty force no foolish mortal is capable of taking on. So if you think Megi's overrat or meh, geddat dick outta yo mouth and listen up. The might of the cool fa(s)t drag in action is way beyond that dumb gingers and fat indo kids can comprehend. Megi is a good uber that dabs on the puny losers that are the doge forces along with the rest of the DE. Also remember Dio > Babl > Megi > Sanso > Gao Stay tuned for next DE bloggo in 202020 Category:Blog posts